


A Slice Of Pizza or.. Life (whatever)

by Icylightning



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Plot Twists, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Soulmates always have matching marks, almost like tattoos that tell them who to fall in love with. Stiles loved his mark and was desperate to meet him but he never expected to get kidnapped by his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Hope you guys like this short story which will have two chapters. Again it's on soulmates because I absolutely love writing on them. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Hand it over Stiles!" twenty year old, black eyes, dark hair Scott demanded to his best friend who was few months younger to him

"Hand what over Scott?" Stiles asked innocently

Scott frowned "You very know what I'm talking about. Hand me Allison's letter now!" 

"Allison who?" Stiles's eyes twinkled mischievously, titling his head as if trying to remember the name. Scott pressed his lips in annoyance but then a smirked formed on his face "Okay fine don't give me the letter" 

Stiles raised an eyebrow "Really?" 

Scott hummed "By the way do your parents know that you got an 'F' in English or want me to do the honours?" 

"Hey! That's a pure..right to the core...illegal..kinda not good for my heart blackmail"

Scott extended his hand "Letter now!" 

"Just let me remind you, I came here for study night" 

"Stiles" warned Scott

"Alright you can have your stupid love letter" Stiles grumbled with an exaggerated sigh. He pulled a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Scott "I'm not your mailman okay. Have you both heard of a new invention? It's called phones where you can type and express your feelings. You two are still living in nineteenth century"

Scott rolled his eyes "This is much cuter and adorable than phone. You'll understand when you meet your soulmate"

Stiles's shoulders hunched in response. Like everyone else in the world, he too was born with a soulmate mark. The symbol that was drawn in half on one body and rest of it on their soulmate's body. The mark can be anywhere on your body...like Scott had half pale pink heart on his upper arm and Allison had the other half heart on her ankle. His school friend Jackson shared a symbol of a half moon with Lydia on their neck and elbow

Stiles's soulmate mark was....unusual. He had a slice of pizza drawn on his right hip. A very unique yet acurate. Everyone made fun of his mark but Stiles loved his soulmate mark. The slice of pizza was like a promise to him that someone out there was waiting for him. Someone who was going to love him as much as he does. The thing was Stiles was yet to meet his soulmate. Everybody he knew had found their mates and were happy in their lives except him. Not that he was losing hope but he really wanted to meet his prince charming

Scott placed a hand on Stiles's arm "Hey are you okay?" Stiles blinked nodding "Yeah I'm good" 

"You'll find him Stiles" 

Stiles smiled "Ofcourse I will and that day will be the best day of my life. Like there will be fireworks and music playing in the background. Everything will be so colourful and lively" 

Scott laughed lightly "You mean the day your slice of pizza will finally become one whole" he teased and Stiles glared "I'm out of here. Enjoy your love letter" 

"Where are you going? It's almost after eleven" 

"Just for a short walk to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon" said Stiles and wore his jacket heading outside Scott's house. Since it was late and summer, there were barely any people on the road. He walked for twenty minutes thinking about his mark. His hand unconsciously went to caress the soulmate mark on his hip and he let out a sigh "C'mon! Where are you? What's taking you so long?" Stiles looked up "Please God... I don't care who he is or what he does... I don't care if he's a dancer, singer, doctor, engineer or..or even a killer or mafia guy....just please bring him to me" 

Stiles sighed and checked the time. It was past twelve so he decided to head back at Scott's house. He took a shortcut and reached near an dark alley where he heard noises

"Let's make this quick" hissed a male voice. Stiles peered over the trash can he was behind and looked at the speaker. He was tall, maybe six inches taller than him, had curly brown hair and dark skin. There was another man but he couldn't see his face clearly. They were hovering over a middle age man who was trembling with fear. Stiles's eyes widened when he saw the first man held a gun with a silencer that was pointed at the trembling man

Before Stiles could think what could he do next, the man fired and soon he saw blood started staining the trembling man's chest. He gasped and clamped a hand on his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He saw the first man whisper something in the second man's ear and walk away from the crime scene 

Stiles held his breath, waiting for the second man to turn and leave but instead of retreating the way he had entered, he headed straight towards his direction

Stiles quickly scooted over as far as he could, heart hammering in his chest. He hoped, prayed, wished the man would keep walking without noticing him but he ran out of luck. Before Stiles's back had even touched the wall, he was staring into the end of the killer's gun

"Hold your arms out" said the man and Stiles's breath hitched. The man didn't look much older than him and was clearly attractive with his half shaven beard and sharp eyes. His black shirt clung to his body easily showing off his well build muscles. Not now Stiles! He scolded himself and gulped down a mouthful of saliva and did as he was told 

"Turn them over behind your back" another order and Stiles bit his inner cheeks "Please...don't kill me" 

"Shut up" hissed the man and roughly turned Stiles around "What's your name?" 

"Sti...Stiles"

"How old are you?" 

Stiles looked back "Does it matter? You're going to shorten it anyway" 

The man scoffed "Not if you do exactly as told" he said surprising Stiles "I'm Derek" he poked the end of thd gun on Stiles's back making him jump at the contact "You're not the one I'm after. As soon as I finish my list, you'll be released but if you try to get away...I'll not hesitate to pull the trigger" he warned

Stiles was so confused. Who was this guy? A killer obviously but why was he ready to spare his life. He had just witnessed him killing that man and he still wants to let him go?

"Do I make myself clear or you need some motivation?" Derek jammed the gun harder and Stiles flinched "Yeah I got it...umm...since we are clear here.. could you let me go...you see I'm far sighted..I can't even see cleary without my glasses...I really didn't see the murder...I swear!" 

Derek almost laughed at Stiles's rambling but screwed his face "Nice try but you're coming with me. If I hear any shout of help from you..I'll kill that person first and then you" he warned and started pulling Stiles by his arm as they walked down the street and towards a black van. He kept his gun trained on Stiles's back and opened the door with his free hand "Get in" 

Stiles started shaking with fear. It was clear that he was about to get kidnapped by this ridiculous handsome man. He couldn't even fight the guy if he wanted to. The man had gun who wasn't afraid of using it. He looked around hoping someone would see them but there was no one on the street "Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll wake up and think of it as a bad nightmare" 

Derek replied by pushing the boy inside the van. He followed in and closed the door. Stiles's hit his head hard when he landed on the floor of the van. Before he could clear the stars infront of his eyes, his hands were streched painfully behind his back "Let go! What are you doing?" 

Derek tightly wrapped a roll of grey masking tape on Stiles's wrists who kept thrashing to get free. He then cut a long piece of tape and covered Stiles's mouth and proceeded with his legs. Stiles kicked hard making it very difficult for Derek to get hold on them. He succeeded in kicking Derek's chest twice which resulted in breaking three of his top shirt buttons 

Derek grunted as he finally caught Stiles's legs and quickly binded them with the tape. He panted lightly and turned the boy around so they were face to face

Stiles yelled and mumbled something into his gag but then stopped abruptly when his eyes fell on Derek's bare chest. He blinked couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Derek had a soulmate mark on his upper ribs... not just any soulmate mark but a whole pizza with one slice missing

Stiles stared at Derek with wide eyes while his mind was only able to form three words "What the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! THANK YOU sooooooo much for reading this fic. Your comments and kudos are safely kept in my heart 😊
> 
> On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles's eyes were fixed on his....soulmate, his heavy eyelids a fraction too slow to blink, his iris too stationary. It was as if his brain was suffering a massive short circuit and was struggling to compute. He just couldn't get his eyes off the three fourth piece of pizza that was so beautifully carved on Derek's ribs

Derek frowned when the boy was gawking at him with his big innocent doe like eyes. He must be falling into shock, well who wouldn't when you have witnessed a brutal murder and now was getting kidnapped. He wished he could tell the truth but he couldn't and won't. This doesn't concern him. He will finish his list as planned. No boy, no matter how cute or adorable he was, will be able to stop his intentions

When Stiles saw Derek was getting out, he lunched forward and began mumbling loudly behind his gag. Derek paid no attention and slammed the door shut. Stiles sank down in defeat and looked up ' _So when I said I didn't mind my soulmate was a killer...you took it literally_??  _Why did you skip the doctor and engineer part!'_ He tried to look where Derek was taking him but the van was pitched black due to black glasses. He tried to shift in a comfortable position but winced when his arms protested at the strain and decided just to lay down

Derek drove for twenty minutes before pressing on the brake peddle. He stepped outside and opened the back door. He pulled Stiles by his legs and made him stand on his foot. Stiles kept making muffled sounds hoping Derek would remove the stupid tape so he could tell him he was making a big mistake but Derek ignored him once again and next thing he knew, he was being scooped up by his soulmate

Stiles let out a silent gasp when his hip literally touched Derek's ribs. His slice of pizza was perfectly in line with Derek's missing one. It was like a spiritual force was asking him to let go of everything and commit to this one person who was holding him like he was some kind of precious parcel

Derek shuddered for a moment biting his inner cheek. He felt a jolt run through him when he picked Stiles up. His soulmate mark which was in shape of three fourth of a pizza, twitched and tingled when came in contact with Stiles's body. Could it be possible that... No! Derek banished the thought even before it begun

It wasn't that Derek didn't want to meet his soulmate but he very well knew the risks he took in his profession. What he does in his routine life would only put his mates life in danger. It was better for him and his mate that they never come face to face, even if a huge part of him was curious whether the boy in his arms was his...no Derek! Focus on your mission. Do your job and get rid of the distraction

Derek kept moving until he reached a old garage. He walked inside and pushed a door woth his leg which led inside a house and into a kitchen area. Stiles squirmed a little but otherwise kept quite, heart beating faster than any racer in Olympics. Derek walked pass through the living room towards another door which led to a basement. Stiles whimpered behind his gag because now he was very scared. It was dark and no one was there except them. Perfect place to commit a crime.

Stiles feared Derek would never gave him a chance to speak and kill him in this dark basement ' _This was not what I had in mind when I met my soulmate. He's suppose to shower me with his love...not lower his knife on me!'_

Derek climbed down the stairs lowering Stiles near a cement column. He forced the boy to sit while he picked up a length of rope. "Mmmff..." Stiles tried again but nothing was working on his kidnapper

Derek tied Stiles to the column with the rope "I'll come back soon. Make yourself comfortable" Stiles narrowed his eyes in anger  _Comfortable? For real?_

Derek made sure Stiles was securely tied. He got up and climbed up the stairs to leave. Stiles was glad atleast he left the light on. The boy banged his lightly on the pillar behind feeling helpless. He needed to talk to Derek and tell him the truth. Scott will soon realise he is missing and will contact his parents. He hoped they would find him before Derek decides to end his life

FEW HOURS LATER

Stiles had finally given up trying to get away from his bonds and sat staring glumly at the wall infront of him. He had no idea how long he had been in the basement but his stomach gave a loud groan of desire when the door opened and the aroma of cheese pizza floated into his nostrils. He heard the stairs creak as Derek came down holding a box of pizza in one hand and a bottle of Pepsi in other

Stiles wanted to laugh at the irony. Pizza? His stomach growled again as Derek placed the box beside him "I thought you might be getting hungry"

_Duh Sherlock!_

Derek extended his hand to remove the tape and Stiles's eyes twinkled with hope. He frowned when Derek paused in mid air "If you scream or say a word... you go hungry" he warned

Stiles blinked and gave a small nod. Derek slowly removed the tape and Stiles licked his dry lips "Thank God! I thought you were going to kill me without letting me explain. You're not going to believe but we are....."

Derek scowled cutting Stiles's words "What did I tell you?"

Stiles nodded vigorously "I heard it but..."

"You are talking Stiles" Derek's voice was laced with anger

"Derek please listen to me. We are..."

"You wanna go hungry?"

"It's not about food!"

"I'm warning you Stiles"

"But..."

"Now you're ignoring me"

"I just want to..."

"Zip it!"

"We are sou....."

"Will you shut up!?"

"LET ME TALK!" yelled Stiles and next thing he knew the tape was back on. Derek pressed the tape a little too hard over Stiles's mouth "You wanna go hungry tonight? Fine! Have it your way" he grabbed Stiles's collar and hissed "Don't think I'm going to fall for your naive face and innocent eyes. I've a motive in my life and you are being nothing but an obstacle"

Stiles's eyes watered

"Don't test my patience Stiles. You've seen in the alley what I'm capable of so behave well and..." Derek punched each word "...Do. As. I. Say"

Stiles chin began to quiver as a lone tear fell from his eyes rolling down on the tape. How could this man be his soulmate. He was so heartless and mean

Derek loosened his grip on Stiles's collar when he saw tears in his eyes. He sighed moving away from his personal space "I hope you learn to behave next time I come back" with that he again left the basement leaving Stiles alone

Stiles breathed heavily through his clenched teeth. _His soulmate was one in million idiot and desperate need of help. Who the hell treats one's mate this rudely. I deserved to be loved, cared and loved and cherished..and loved and spoiled...did he mention love?_

Stiles eyed at the pizza box, his stomach screamed to be fed but all he could is stare _Always eat first and then talk!_ He sighed closing his eyes and inhaling deeply to satisfy his hunger 

TWO HOURS LATER 

"Eat or talk?" 

Stiles blinked once for first option and saw Derek smirk and slowly pull the tape off him "Now was that so hard to understand?" 

Stiles glared but didn't utter a word. Right now all he wanted to do was to eat. Derek picked up the now cold slice of pizza and brought it near Stiles's lips who opened his mouth as wide as he could. He didn't stop until he chewed the last bite of pizza. He was then made to drink Pepsi and he burped at the last sip earning a chuckle from his captor

Derek wiped his hand and pulled a chair next to Stiles. He crossed his arms observing the boy keenly. He could clearly see how badly Stiles wanted to use all the alphabets in one sentence while seven more were queing in his mind "Don't look like a lost puppy. I'm almost done with my list. Only two are left. After that..." he pulled out his gun "You'll be free forever" 

Stiles's eyebrows shot up dissapering behind his hair, heart pounding against his ribcage. Was Derek actually going to kill him. He had to tell him the truth even if he looses his life with the hands of his soulmate. He gulped down the heavy lump as he spoke softly "We're soulmates Derek" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! It was fun writing this short fic. Thank you all for reading and leaving comments and kudos. Means the world to me. On with the next and last chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"We are soulmates Derek"

After the announcement/declaration Derek's eyes were as immobile as the rest of his face, as if news like this was impossible to absorb any faster. He was frozen for few seconds before the corners of his mouth twitched and his eyes quit staring "What?"

Stiles nodded with a small smile "It's true Derek. I've your missing slice of pizza" Derek was still in shock, not knowing how to react in the situation. Was Stiles telling the truth or bluffing so that he could get away from him "Where do you have it?"

Stiles spoke in a shy voice "On my hip" Derek closed the distance between them and knelt down. He began tugging Stiles's shirt up who shivered when his fingers touched his skin. Derek's fingers were warm and he was so gentle with his movements. Was it bad that he was getting aroused by the closeness. A deep blush crept on his face and he chewed his bottom lip

"Liar!" Derek scowled at Stiles "There's no mark"

Stiles looked down confusingly and sighed when he saw Derek had moved the left side of his shirt "It's on the right side"

Derek's fingers once again brushed Stiles's skin and he jumped a little which made the older man stop "I've to confirm"

"Ofcourse...I just...it's.." Stiles ducked his head down and confessed "..kinda ticklish" Derek held a smile back and pushed the shirt up only to gape openly at the slice of pizza. It was true. Stiles was his soulmate. The mark was very beautiful and looked so damn sexy on the hip that Derek couldn't stop himself from running his finger on it

This time Stiles laughed out loud "Seriously Derek stop! It's really tickling" Derek rolled his eyes and pulled down the shirt

"Umm..so now can you please untie m...?"

Derek didn't even wait for Stiles to finish his sentence and started untying him "We need to talk" he pulled the boy up who massaged his raw wrists

"Sorry" Derek took Stiles's hand, softly rubbing the bruised skin. Stiles smiled "It's okay"

"Listen to me Stiles. You're..."

Loud shots echoed above the ceiling, dust rained on the pair. Stiles ducked his head down "What's going on?" Derek's eyes widened, hand extending towards his gun. He then grabbed Stiles's hand "We need to get out of here. Stay close to me"

Derek pulled Stiles with him and started climbing the stairs. The boy stumbled behind him, heart pounding in his chest as more gun shots reached his ears. His soulmate might not kill him but the guys with the guns might. The house was pitched black when they entered in the kitchen. Derek fired back few shots all the while making sure Stiles was behind him "Is this some kind of a gang war?"

"Sshh!" hushed Derek and heard more tires screeched infront of the house. The rain of bullets doubled so he turned around and jumped on Stiles shielding him with his body. They rolled on the floor and Derek covered Stiles's head with his hands

More gun shots

They stopped rolling with Derek on top and Stiles trembling beneath him. Derek's warm and rapid breaths touched Stiles's face and all he could do was to stare at him. The fact that Derek's strong body was pressed up against him was....quite distracting. He gulped down the heavy lump and called out "Derek?"

Derek looked down

"If...if we're going to...die...can I atleast get a kiss?"

Derek looked at Stiles as if he had grown two heads "Are you out of your mind?"

Furniture getting destroyed...

"Consider this as my last wish?"

Glasses breaking...

"You're an idiot. I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Derek pulled himself off Stiles and fired shots. Sirens were heard indicating the police had arrived. Three men stormed inside the house blindly firing in a hope to get their target. Derek aimed and shot two of them. There was chaos all around the place but it died down after few minutes

Just when Derek thought it was over he heard a voice which made his stomach drop to his knees

"DEREK!"

Derek turned around to see Stiles was being held at gunpoint by one of the man who was on his list. He had his thick and sweaty arm wrapped tightly around the boy's throat who was visibly shaking with fear "Derek..."

Derek raised his gun holding it firmly in his hands, his eyes sharp and voice stern "Let him go"

"Don't come any closer! I'll shoot his brains out!" warned the man tightening his hold, earning a gasp from his hostage. Derek hated seeing so much fear in Stiles's innocent eyes

"I'm warning you. This will not end good for you" said Derek coming a step closer

"Step back! I'll..."

Before the man could finish his sentence, Derek pulled the trigger

A shot rang

Stiles stood rigid as the arm around hs neck dissapered. He shook like a leaf in a storm, mind unable to comprehend what just happened. Derek shot at him.. well not at him but..somewhere...and just like that his legs buckled. He was about to fall when Derek ran and caught him in his arms "Stiles! Hey hey You're okay... you're safe now...it's all over"

"You...you shot me?"

Derek rubbed Stiles's back "Well kinda... yes but I wasn't going to shoot you. I shot between your legs and hit the guy on his thigh"

Stiles looked at the man who was now writhing in pain "Oh my God you got some awesome aim" he pulled back and saw the cops rushing inside the house. A new fear surged into his body. Derek was a criminal. The cops were going to take him away and put behind the bars...maybe torture him? A shiver ran down his spine. He couldn't let this happen. Derek was his soulmate. He would do anything to protect him.. anything

An officer walked towards them but before he could say anything, Stiles jumped infront of Derek protectively "Wait!"

The officer stopped on his tracks

Derek narrowed his eyes in confusion

Stiles took a deep breath "It's all my fault...I did this" Derek's eyes almost bulged out from his sockets as Stiles continued rambling "I...I kil..killed them all. Derek is a good guy okay...you cannot arrest him!" he turned and took the gun from Derek's hand, fumbling at the weight  _Damn these things are heavy_ "See? Piece of cake"

Derek broke from his inner shock and nudged Stiles "What are you doing?" Stiles looked back "Sshh..let me do the talking. I got it under control"

"But.."

Stiles heard a small laugh and frowned looking at the officer "Hey what are you laughing at? Don't fall for this face" he said pointing at his face and tried to sound strong "No matter how cute I look...trust me I'm dangerous...very dangerous"

The officer smiled amusingly and tilted his head to look at Derek "Sir?"

Derek walked pass Stiles and shook hands with the cop "Thank you for your help"

"I should be thanking you Agent Hale. You'd pretty good job taking down all five terrorists"

Stiles was sure his jaw was kissing the floor  _Agent Hale? What the fuck?_

"I'll report to the chief. You can take it from here right?" asked Derek and the officer nodded "Sure Sir. Thank you once again" 

When the officer left Derek turned to face Stiles who mouth still hung open wide in shock. He laughed lightly "Might wanna close that hole, there are plenty of bugs in the air" 

Stiles shut his mouth and licked his dry lips "You are ..you..." 

"Were you actually ready to go jail for me?" asked Derek with a hint of smile and awe. Stiles shrugged "You're my soulmate so why not but.. you're not a bad guy?" 

Derek pressed his lips "No. I'm an FBI agent. I was working undercover inorder to take down top five terrorists" 

"That was the list you were talking about?" 

Derek nodded "I caught three of them but the last two somehow found this place and attacked. The one holding you hostage was the last terrorist" 

"Why did you kidnapped me?" 

"I was undercover. I thought maybe you were working for them. Later I checked your records and found out you were only a guy who was at wrong place and wrong time. I was going to let you go after I caught them all"

Stiles gulped down the heavy lump "I can't believe this.." his eyes widened with happiness "Oh my God! This is so awesome! You have no idea how releaved I'm feeling right now...I mean it was okay at first.. like I was going to stay by your side no matter what but this is super cool" 

"Stiles what you were going to do for me was really amazing of you but..." Derek's voice trailed off and Stiles frowned taking a step back "What's with the long face? Why don't you look happy?"

Derek didn't miss the hurt look on Stiles's face. He crossed the two step distance between them and took his hand in his "Ofcourse I'm more than happy Stiles" 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"Don't you see my life is surrounded with danger? Just now... your life was in danger because of me. If anything would have happened to you, I couldn't live with that.. you're my soulmate...I should be protecting you not put you in danger. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you being my soulmate" 

Stiles pressed his lips "Nothing happened Derek. You made sure nothing happened. You saved me" 

"But.." 

"Do you really want to stay away from me just because you fear for my life?" Stiles asked "I won't be your weakness Derek. I can take care of myself" 

Derek scoffed

"Well if you just minus the kidnapping and hostage part" 

"Stiles..." 

"C'mon Der! I was ready to take all your blame on me you can't even be strong for us. Stop being a wuss and accept the fact that we're soulm..." 

Derek caught Stiles's collar and slammed his lips. He placed his hand on the boy's waist and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Stiles felt like it was magic the way Derek's lips connected with his. The caress of his lips softer than a cotton candy and so warm that melted his muscles. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and let out a moan

Derek panted lightly as he pulled back, matching Stiles's heavy breaths "Say again" 

"What?" 

"Call me again" 

"Derek" 

"No not that name. What you said before" 

Stiles smiled broadly wrapping his arms around Derek's waist and pressed his head on the broad chest "Der" 

Derek felt a huge tension release from his shoulders. He could do this. He will not live a life of fear and stay away from his mate. Derek held his Stiles tightly "I'll always protect you and keep you happy and safe. Besides how cannot I keep you when you complete me and... my pizza" Stiles pulled back with a pout "Ha ha very funny. Don't forget I get 3/4 of your pizza" 

"I'm all yours Stiles. Take whatever you want" 

"And I'm yours. This is the best kidnapping ever happened to me.. not that I get kidnap a lot.. I mean there's always a risk... but no..I mean..maybe you should teach me how to fire.."

"Stiles" 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up" Derek leaned in for another kiss to which Stiles replied happily. He pulled back looking at Derek with mischievous eyes "I can't wait to tell my Dad you kidnapped me" 

"STILES!"

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
